Shion Family New Comer: Baito
by BloodyVocaloid
Summary: Baito Shion is the newest member of the large Shion family. How well will he be accepted?
1. Chapter 1

"I do NOT always complain about Zeito!"

The Master snapped into her cellphone. The voice on the other line just laughed.

"Whenever you bring his name up, you're always upset. I don't think you've ever said one good thing about that guy"

"That's not true!" The Master pouted.

"Oh yeah. Tell me some good news about Zeito then!"

The Master stuttered for a good few minutes trying to think about ANYTHING nice to say about Zeito. She hated to admit it but it seemed her friend was right. She only ever complained about Zeito. She felt guilty because she very much loved Zeito, but she was afraid that Zeito did not at all return her feelings. He was always glaring at her and refusing to speak to her.

Whenever the Master felt down she always turned to her friend. Maybe "friend" was the wrong word...the one on the other end was more like a brotherly sister to her.

"Alright fine! I only ever complain about him!" The Master finally admitted, hanging her head in defeat.

"Admit it girl, the guy doesn't like you"

"That's not true!"

"Okay fine, he doesn't like me..."

More laughter on the other end of the phone.

"If he hates you so much, have you ever considered reversing his coding?"

The master blinked at this statement.

"Reverse his coding?"

"Well yeah..." her friend said like it was obvious.

"Since Zeito hates you so much, if you ever reversed his coding, then wouldn't that mean he would love you?"

The Master blinked incredulously for a few seconds before a disgusted look fell upon her face.

"NO!"

She screamed angrily.

"No! That is a TERRIBLE idea! And I would NEVER do that to Zeito!"

0000000000000000000000

"NO!"

Kaito yelled at his master the next day.

"This is a TERRIBLE idea! I can't believe you would do that to Zeito!"

"Wait wait! Hear me out Kaito!" The Master said defensively trying to get the blue haired brother to keep his voice down after having revealed her plans to him.

"I'm not going to reverse his coding! I'm going to make a whole new brother just,...using Zeito's coding...but reversed"

Kaito didn't like it. He didn't like it one bit. In fact he gave the Master a very uncharacteristic glare.

"How do you think Zeito would feel about that?" Kaito said angrily trying to stand up for his dark brother. "Don't you think that would sort of be like replacing him?"

"What? No! No!" The Master said in distress. "No one is going to replace Zeito!"

"Then what do you call what you planning to do?"

"Please Kaito!" The Master said slapping her heads together in a plea. "Just hear me out!"

Kaito gave the master a hard glare, but he found it hard to glare at his master's puppy dog eyes. He gave a heavy sigh and crossed his arms giving her the signal that he was willing to listen to her, but he still didn't like it.

"Zeito's pretty bad at talking to people and making friends right?"

The master asked giving Kaito a grateful smile for giving her a chance.

"Y-yeah?" Kaito said tentatively

"So if this new brother is the reverse of Zeito then that means he would be excellent at making friends! That includes making friends with Zeito! Zeito could learn from him!"

Kaito raised an eyebrow at this, with his arms still crossed.

"But wouldn't they both hate each other since they're the exact opposite of each other?

"Not necessarily!" The master responded quickly pointing a finger at Kaito. "It would be impossible to reverse Zeito's coding 100% pretty much just like it's impossible to have identical twins if one has a Y chromosome and the other does not see?"

Kaito blinked

"But they'd both be...male..."

"That's not the point!" the master face palmed "The point is, their coding wouldn't be 100% identically reversed. More like...99.9%. Most of it would be reversed, but there's still a chance they would get along! I have faith your new brother may be the key to unlocking Zeito's icy heart!"

Kaito frowned. He still didn't like the idea, but he knew there was no talking his master out of things when she had her heart set on an idea.


	2. Chapter 2

The master took an uncertain step forward as the steam from the newly created Shion dispersed about the lab. Kaito peeked around her shoulder even more tentatively. He still wasn't sure about this idea.

The master blinked as the new Shion finally became visible to her through the smoke. He was stark white. Every last bit of him was as white as snow. His hair, his coat, even his SKIN was the whitest the Master had ever seen. His skin was just as pale, if not paler, than Zeito's.

He was an albino...

There were traces of dark red throughout his coat, similar to Zeito's, and his eyes were bright crimson, the exact color of Zeito's.

Unlike Zeito however, he had a pre-programed scarf that was much thinner than the rest of the brother's scarves.

As most of the Shions did when they were first born, the newly created Shion looked around the lab confused, looking for something to imprint onto.

This was the master's cue to introduce herself. Gently pushing Kaito off of her arm, she took much more confident steps forward to stand directly in front of the Shion. The white Shion looked to her confused.

"Hello!" The Master said brightly. "Do you have a name?"

It was rare for Shions to have pre-programmed names. She usually named them herself, however in a few rare cases (Such as Kageito's), sometimes new creations already had a set name. Seeing as she had created this Shion using a vastly different method than she had created the others, she wished to check to see if this Shion had a pre-programmed name.

The Shion stared at her blankly for a few seconds, and the master could tell his system was working overtime to process the imprinting of his master. She only smiled and waited patiently for him to respond, not at all in any hurry.

After a few seconds, the Shion finally blinked, and the master knew he was ready for new information. She repeated herself.

"Do you have a name?"

The Shion blinked a few more times before a smile came to his face.

"My name is Baito!"

The Master blinked at this name. She didn't know what it was about it, but the name seemed a bit...plain. It was just Kaito with a B. Generally, if a Shion had a pre-programmed name it meant the name was especially important to them (Such a Kageito and his love for shadows).

She tilted her head trying to think what significance the name "Baito" had. Was it a pun? Did it mean anything? She couldn't put a finger on it. It didn't seem like a special name at all.

Baito, as he was now called, looked at his master's puzzled face. He was curious if he had some how disappointed her.

"Hello Baito! It's great to meet you!"

Kaito said moving in to make up for the Master's silence. While he was still very against the concept of this Shion, he still had to set an example and be the best big brother he could be to the new family member. He walked forward with fake confidence and grasped the Shion's hand and shook it enthusiastically.

The Shion looked up at Kaito confused. Kaito figured it was probably natural. The new Shion didn't even know what a handshake was yet. He would have to take it slow.

"My name is Kaito!" He said flashing his newest brother with the kindest smile he could manage. "You're based off of my coding! Well...you're technically the reversed coding of another one of you brother's, Zeito. But he's based off me. So...by default, _you're_ based off of me!"

Another horribly confused look.

"So...we're brothers!"

Kaito finished trying to simplify everything...

The white Shion suddenly got a pensive look upon his face as he tried his hardest to sort the many many MANY megabytes of information that Kaito had just given him. He was still new to this world but Kaito could tell he was trying his best to learn as fast as he could.

"So..." Baito said slowly, rubbing his chin never taking his eyes off of Kaito.

"You're my...big brother..."

"Yes that's right!" Kaito smiled suddenly proud of the new Shion as he patted Baito on the head. This act of approval, filled the new Shion's face with explicit joy. He too was proud of himself.

"So you're Kaito nii-sama!" He giggled.

Kaito withdrew his hand from the white Shion quickly in shock.

"Nii..._sama_?"

No one had EVER referred to Kaito with the honorific "sama" before. He was always "Chan" or "san". The fact that someone was actually calling him "sama" made his heart expand and his chest puff out in pride.

"Yes!" Kaito said happily. "I'm your Kaito nii-sama!"

"I have a nii-sama!" Baito giggled matching Kaito's happiness.

"You have a LOT of brothers actually!" Kaito corrected Baito. This information made Baito blink, before his smile returned full vigor.

"Have have more than ONE nii-sama?!"

Kaito laughed as Baito finally began to grow on him.

"Absolutely, though not all of them are home right now. I think Akaito and Kikaito are here for you to meet. Nigaito is visiting the Hatsune house right now. And Taito and Zeito are out shopping but they should be home in a few hours"

Baito's smile was replaced with a confused and serious look again as he tried his hardest to memorize the new information.

"Akaito...Nijiaito...Te...teto...Zeito..."

Kaito couldn't stop the amused laughter as Baito tried his hardest to memorize his brother's name.

"It's okay Baito! You don't have to memorize anyone's names. You'll get it as you meet them"

Baito looked up at Kaito.

"Zeito..." he said his last brother's names. "Zeito is important isn't he?"

Kaito blinked at the look into Baito's eyes.

"Yes, you're the reverse of Zeito's coding. He's another one of your brothers"

This information brought the smile back to Baito's face.

"I'd like to meet him!"

"Haha! I'm sure you will when he comes back with Taito today"

"YAY!"

"OMG Baito..." It was the master's voice who finally cut in. She couldn't help but finally interupt after watching the darling spectacle in front of her. "You're soo...you're so..."

The master trembled as Kaito and Baito turned to her curiously.

"YOU'RE SO CUTE!" The master's squee bounced all around the laboratory making a large sweat drop appear on the side of the Kaito's head. However her squee only brought joy to Baito's face.

"Master likes me?!"

"Yes!" the master fangirled "The Master LOVES you! Do you like hugs Baito?"

She asked knowing Zeito hated hugs with a passion. If Baito was the exact opposite of Zeito then...

"I LOVE HUGS!" Baito yelled jumping past Kaito and into his master's arms.

The master could probably have died of happiness right there. She finally had a Shion who had unconditional love for her. That wasn't to say that the other Shions didn't love her. But if Baito loved the master as much as Zeito hated her, she could see this being the start of a BEAUTIFUL relationship.

As the master held Baito in her arms she blinked as her hands felt bare skin...

She pushed Baito gently off of her and looked him over to see what she was touching. Baito wore his coat similar to Taito, where it was open to show off Baito's bare chest.

However, unlike Taito, Baito had...very well developed abs that put Taito's to shame. Despite his moe face, Baito was...beautiful. Every last thing about him was gorgeous. His face, his hair, his, chest, his abs...

Baito noted the blush upon his master's face and followed her eyes down to his open coat.

"AAAeee!" Baito said turning away from his Master trying to close his coat, however the coat had not been made to close. In fact it was a bit small on him, showing off his well developed muscles he didn't want his master staring at.

"I'm sorry master! I didn't mean to-! This is!"

The master just burst out laughing at Baito's darling behavior. It was only natural that Baito would have such a charming personality in comparison to Zeito's. She couldn't WAIT to introduce Baito to everyone now.


	3. Chapter 3

"So this guy is anti-Zeito, huh?"

Akaito asked with a raised eyebrow as he watched Baito run around the room in circles giggling and dancing.

"OMG! This place is huge! Is this my home? I get to live in such a cool place! Oh wow! This place is SOOOOO cool! I love it!"

Akaito smirked

"Yeah I can see it..."

Kaito was trying to get Baito to calm down so he could properly introduce him to Akaito.

"Uh-...um...Baito. This is Akaito." Kaito said tentatively motioning to Akaito. "He's another one of your big brothers"

Baito stopped his bouncing and turned to his red brother enthusiastically.

"Nice to meet ya squirt!" Akaito laughed. "You have a lot to live up to if you're Zeito's opposite"

Baito just smiled and nodded multiple times at this statement.

"I'm Akaito!" he said holding his hand out to Baito in a similar fashion as he had done to Zeito years ago wondering how this introduction would turn out. "You'll find I'm the coolest brother in this entire family. So if you ever need anything, just turn to me!"

"Turn to you?" Baito asked looking at the outstretched hand, trying to remember what Kaito had done to his hand earlier in the laboratories.

"That's right! Being the coolest in the family is no easy job! So I have a lot of information I can teach you about how to be cool!"

The excitement that entered Baito's eyes took Akaito by surprise. Baito grasped onto Akaito's hand tightly and shook it happily.

"Okay Akaito sempai! I'll make sure to listen to everything you have to tell me!"

"Sempai?" Akaito blinked as his ego expanded. This cute kid before him was darling! Even he had to admit.

"Ahaha! Yes! Your Akaito sempai will take care of you!" Akaito laughed happily ruffling Baito's hair.

Suddenly the door to the room exploded open, making every one jump. As heads whirled around to the interruption, Kikaito Shion barged into the room.

"WHERE IS HE?!"

Kikaito's deep voice boomed into the room. Word traveled fast around the Shion house. When Kikaito had caught wind that there was a new Shion who was the OPPOSITE of Zeito, he knew he'd have to meet him immediately. Zeito was the epitome of everything Kikaito hated in the world. If this Shion was everything that Zeito was NOT, then this Shion and Kikaito were destined to become best friends.

Kikaito looked around the room wildly, his eyes finally fell upon the white Shion who was currently hiding behind Akaito, startled by the loud entrance of the yellow Shion.

"Er...Kikaito this is Baito..." Kaito said a little hesitantly motioning to the shorter white Shion. "Baito, this is your big brother Kikaito"

Baito blinked at the word "big brother". He then peered around Akaito slowly to look fearfully up at Kikaito.

"Kikaito...nii-nii?"

Kikaito gasped as his non existent male robot ovaries exploded all over the place.

"He's...perfect..."

Kikaito's eyes watered as they widened. He reached his hand out and approached the white Shion. However, he felt fearful. Not the same sort of fear he felt around Zeito. More like...a fear that if he got too close he would soil the presence of this angelic being before him.

Baito looked on curiously at Kikaito outstretched hand as he approached. Kikaito's hand stopped before he could rest it atop Baito's head. He stood there looking at Baito, his hand trembling, too terrified to touch Baito.

However. Baito took the initiative, and took a step forward nuzzling his face into Kikaito's out stretched hand as he purred.

Something inside Kikaito snapped...

"I LOVE HIM!" Kikaito screamed grabbing Baito and pulling him in for a crushing hug.

"I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM I LOVE HIM!" Kikaito rubbed his face up and down Baito's cheek that reminded Kaito of how Miku was probably treating Nigaito at this very moment.

"Master this isn't a dream right?" Kikaito said rounding to their master. "We're keeping him right? He's our new brother right?!"

The master just laughed. She watched Baito return Kikaito's hug and purr loudly in Kikaito's arms. He truly was Zeito's opposite.

"Of course he's staying!" she laughed. "Treat him well~!"

00000000000000000000000

The master and the 4 Shions sat around the couch laughing and talking later that day. As the master had predicted, Baito made friends amazingly fast and was very easy to talk to. He also loved to hug onto the master at any chance he got, much to the master's pleasure. She was very anxious to know how Baito and Zeito would get along.

Before the Master got a chance to think deeper into the matter, the front door opened, and Taito came in carrying two bags of groceries under his arms. The room froze at the entrance of Taito, and Taito paused as he counted one Shion too many.

"Ah! Tai-chan's home!" Akaito said awkwardly...

"Tai-chan?" Baito blinked looking over at the purple Shion

Kaito's eyes widened as he looked up at Taito and he flashed back to the time when he introduced Zeito to Taito. The two's introduction had not exactly been pleasant since Taito was over protective of their master. Kaito eyes darted over to Baito who was looking up at Taito from their Master's lap.

Kaito stood up suddenly. This was not going to be pretty. Taito was bound to not like Baito since Baito and his Master were great friends already. If Taito was going to try to do anything to Baito, Kaito was ready to protect his youngest brother!

However, it was not Baito who needed protecting...

"KYAAAA!" Baito screamed as he jumped up from his master and full on football tackle glomped Taito to the ground. The grocery bags went flying into the air before fruit and vegetables went tumbling all over the floor around the two.

Taito blinked incredulously at the new Shion he had yet to meet.

"You look SO cool!" Baito said, his eyes practically sparkling as he looked down at the purple Shion on the ground. "You're another one of my big brothers?! OMG! Too cool! I love you Tai-chan!"

Baito then proceeded to nuzzle the crook of Taito's neck affectionately. Taito growled dangerously before he grabbed Baito's face and shoved the albino off of him. Who gave this boy the right to call him "chan"?!

"Get _off_ me!" He snapped glaring daggers at the white one before him. Baito just gave him a crushed look of sorrow. His eyes teared up and he gave Taito one of the world's most whipped puppy looks.

Taito blinked at the precious expression being displayed before him. He didn't understand why but the white one's face reminded him of Zeito's for some inexplicable reason. Why did that fact and expression affect him so? It was so...so...

Taito could not stop the pink traces of the blush that willed itself upon his face before he stood up violently.

"Get out of my sights!" Taito snapped before stomping off into another room as quickly as he could, not even bothering to pick the forgotten groceries still strewn about the floor.

The room remained in a stunned silence as Baito pushed himself off the ground, heart broken.

"T-Tai-chan doesn't like me!" He yelled sorrowfully as tears began to well up in his eyes.

"Are you KIDDING?!" Akaito said standing up from the couch "He LOVED you!"

"Huh?" Baito looked confused over at his sempai.

"He was BLUSHING! I'm never going to let him live that down!" Akaito laughed hysterically "Plus he didn't KILL you! That accounts for something!"

"So he doesn't hate me?" Baito asked wiping away some tears.

"As rarely as it happens. I agree with Akaito" Kaito nodded " I think you really hit it off well with Taito. He'll just need some time to warm up to you"

"You hugged him and lived! You HUGGED him!" Akaito was grabbing his side, laughing. He was going to make sure to tell all his friends what his youngest brother had done, and make sure to rub this in Taito's face for as long as he could remember.

This new information that Taito may have liked him, cheered the white Shion up.

"But wait" Baito said as it dawned on him. "If Taito is home then that means-...!"

The front door opened for the second time that day, as Zeito Shion walked into the house, carrying two grocery bags under his arms similar to Taito.

Baito's eyes grew wide as he was finally face to face with his twin he had been yearning to meet all day.

"Z-z-z-Zei-"

Baito stuttered as his eyes began to water even more in joy. Zeito paused in confusion as he saw Taito's groceries strewn all about the floor surrounding a white Shion he had never seen before.

"ZEI ZEI NII-CHAN!" Baito screamed scrambling to his feet and throwing himself onto Zeito. Zeito took a surprised step backwards to keep himself from falling and raised the grocery bags above his head quickly to keep a grip on them.

"I've wanted to meet you for so long!" Baito yelled gleefully into Zeito's chest as his sobbed in pure joy. Zeito blinked several times at the albino attached to his chest trying to figure what to make of the situation. What was he supposed to do? Zeito looked around confused before landing his eyes on his master and the rest of his brothers, requesting an explanation for the one in front of him.

The master stood up from the couch hesitantly. She was scared to introduce the two but she knew she had to eventually. She took a deep breath.

"Zeito this is Baito" she said nodding to white one crying and nuzzling Zeito's chest. "He's going to be your newest brother from now on..."

Zeito blinked and tilted his head before looking down curiously at the one on his chest. Baito looked up happily from Zeito's chest and gave Zeito a large smile as tears still streamed down his eyes.

There was something about that smile...

"Baito was made by reversing your coding..."

Zeito's eyes widened in horror as the sentence slapped him across the face and the strange feeling he was currently experiencing suddenly made sense to him. Zeito's groceries crashed to the ground next to Taito's as Zeito violently shoved Baito away from him. Baito crashed to the ground painfully as Zeito backed away from him in terror. Zeito's eyes darted around the room wildly before they landed on his Master who was looking to him shocked.

The glare Zeito gave her was so full of hate and anger that the master suddenly felt fearful of her black and red creation. Zeito fled from the room slamming the door behind him violently.

The room became silent again as stunned eyes look to the door Zeito had just left through. Never before had anyone seen Zeito react in such a way.

The soft sob brought everyone's attention back to Baito. Baito sat trembling in the middle of the room as his tears of joy turned into tears of pain and anguish.

"He hates me..." Baito stuttered trying his hardest to actually form words with his quivering lips. "Zei Zei Nii-chan...HATES me.."

Everyone still in the room came running to Baito's side to try to comfort the heart crushed Shion.

"No! No! He doesn't! He just takes time to warm up to people!"

"Don't worry! Zeito's like that with everyone...kinda! You'll get used to it!"

"Don't bother yourself with Zeito! He's a jerk!"

"B-Baito! I am SO sorry about that!"


	4. Chapter 4

Evening began to fall and things seemed to settle around the large Shion estate. Most of the brothers began to do chores around the house to get ready for dinner.

Kaito assured Baito that he didn't need to help just yet since he was so new to the family, but he could watch and observe so that he may help later in the future.

Baito sat in the living room, alone and bored, his mind still on Zeito. He couldn't get Zeito's face out of his mind. The way Zeito had looked at him...

Baito looked up from his day dreaming as he heard someone enter the room.

"Master~?" Baito asked curiously seeing his master throw a traveling bag over her shoulder. She seemed to be getting ready to leave "Are you going somewhere?"

The master looked over to Baito and smiled.

"Yup~! I'm going home!" she said, which brought fear to Baito's face.

"Y-you can't leave!" Baito said scrambling over to his master and hugging her around the waist. " I won't know what to do without you!"

This action only made the master smile again.

"Baito hun, I never stay for long. You'll soon get used to me not being here. Kaito and everyone will take care of you!"

"B-but..." Baito slowly let go of his master and took a step back. "How can everyone take care of me, when one of them hates me so?"

The smile on the master's face quickly turned into a frown.

"Don't you let Zeito push you around like that" she scolded which made Baito blink.

The Master rummaged around in her bag until she found something that she thought would cheer Baito up. She revealed a very large loli-pop to Baito which made Baito's eyes widen in excitement.

"Don't give up on Zeito. If you want something Baito, sometimes we have to go after it. So go get Zeito and make him yours! I'll be cheering for you!"

This sentence filled Baito's eyes with determination! He nodded before taking the loli-pop and putting it into his mouth with vigor.

000000000000000000000000

As the sun dipped behind the horizon, Zeito sat on the white bench he and Kageito met by every night. Kageito was still no where in sight, but it was common for one of them to be late or early. Neither of them minded.

Zeito looked up as he heard the crunch of gravel behind him, but as he looked to see who it was, he was disappointed to see Baito approaching him tentatively.

"Um...good evening Zei Zei Nii-chan" Baito said quietly putting on his best smile for Zeito.

Zeito didn't move for a few seconds, contemplating whether Kageito was worth waiting for with Baito here. Baito took another tentative step forward and that was all the time Zeito needed to make his decision.

Kageito was NOT worth it.

Zeito stood up quickly and made his way briskly into the garden.

Baito watched Zeito turn his back and walk away. He stood there near the bench wondering what he should do next. His masters words then echoed in his head and he narrowed his eyes, determined not to let Zeito get away.

Baito jogged to catch up with Zeito and matched Zeito's brisk step as they walked through the garden together.

"Uuuh! You know I've been talking to everyone!" Baito said desperately trying to start a nice conversation. "And I've been asking about you! I found out despite the fact that we're made from reversed coding that we have a few things in common!"

Baito looked up at Zeito only to find Zeito's eyes were set forward, determined not to make any eye contact with Baito.

"It uh-...! It turns out we both like sweet things!" Baito said holding out the lolipop that the master had given him. "I like sweet things a lot just like you!"

No reaction. Instead, Zeito just turned a corner sharply hoping to lose Baito. Baito skidded to a halt before zipping around the corner after Zeito.

"Yeah! I asked a lot a questions about you, ya know? I'm really curious about you!" Baito smiled trying to catch Zeito's eyes to no avail. Zeito just began to walk a little faster to get ahead of Baito.

Baito began to realize there was no getting through to Zeito. No matter how much he begged or pleaded. He began to slow his pace sadly as Zeito pushed ahead of him.

"No one could tell me much about you though..." Baito said as he looked at his feet and his eyes were cast in shadow. "You're such a mystery to everyone that no one knows anything about you"

Baito clenched his fists together and bit his lip as he trembled.

"But it didn't matter..."

Zeito blinked as he felt the sudden change in aura. His brisk pace slowed and he turned to look back at Baito.

"Despite the fact that I was only born today. Despite the fact that I've never met you before in my life. Everything everyone told me about you...I felt like I already knew it all"

Zeito finally came to a dead halt next to a small tree he was going to pass. Something about Baito's voice...

"There was nothing they told me that I didn't already know about you. I guess it's because we're twins right? Because we're from the same coding..."

Baito looked up at Zeito and smiled at him once again.

That smile...

_That smile_...

"But if I already know everything about you, that must mean you know everything about me right?"

Why did Zeito HATE that smile so much?

Why did that sweet smile terrify Zeito so much?

"_THAT'S _why you hate me isn't it?"

And then it dawned on Zeito...

"_Because you know what I am..."_

The smile was fake...

Before Zeito had time to react, Baito threw himself at Zeito. Zeito's back slammed painfully into the tree he was standing near as Baito pulled Zeito in for a hug. Zeito began to panic as he grabbed at Baito and tried to pry him off of him, but Baito's grip was strong. Baito began to laugh joyously and the fake laughter sent chills down Zeito's spine.

Every last thing about this Shion was fake.

"You've figured it out haven't you?" Baito giggled, as Zeito struggled, but Baito was NOT going to let go.

"Do you know how hard it's been to keep this smile up all day? My mouth was beginning to hurt! Our brothers are seriously dumb aren't they? Not being able to understand us?"

"LET GO!" Zeito roared.

It was a rare thing for Zeito to speak, let alone yell, and Baito knew this fact. Not because anyone had told him this. But because he knew Zeito through and through.

"I don't know how you've put up with this family for so long. The don't understand you and they'll never understand you. They don't _want_ to understand you. Just like they never bothered to understand me. They just see what the want to see"

Baito matched Zeito's struggles, moving with Zeito, refusing to let go.

"But I understand you..." Baito whispered into Zeito's ear. "I know everyone fears you and deep down you just want to be loved. I know everything about you because I'm your opposite"

Zeito was roughly flipped around before his chest was slammed into the tree the two had been struggling next to as Baito pressed his chest against Zeito's back and pinned him against the bark.

"Nee~ Zei Zei Nii-chan" Baito smirked dangerously. "Do you want to know why I call myself Baito?"

Zeito tried to look back at Baito, but Baito placed a hand atop the back of his head and kept him firmly against the tree.

"Because I tend to bite...a LOT"

Zeito couldn't suppress the yell of shock that tore from his throat and rang out into the night as Baito's teeth sunk into the back of his neck. What was scaring him was the fact that pain wasn't ripping it's way though his system...it was pleasure...

Zeito felt his whole circuitry system shiver and convulse at the unknown sensation from Baito's wet tongue tracing his way up his neck. Zeito tried once again to shove Baito off of him, but his position against the tree was awkward, and there was also the fact that with each passing second, Zeito could feel his body getting weaker and weaker.

This had never happened to him before. What was Baito doing to him?

"Knowing everything about a person has it's perks wouldn't you say so~?"

Baito giggled before biting down softly on Zeito's earlobe. This time Zeito clamped his mouth shut and no sound escaped from his lips. But Baito saw the action, and it only made him smirk evilly.

Zeito's hand darted to his pocket to grab his yo-yo, only to be caught quickly by Baito's free hand as Baito predicted Zeito's every move. Zeito rounded violently to elbow Baito off of him, only to have Baito dodge with ease and use Zeito's momentum against him to slam Zeito's back into the tree for the 2nd time that night.

Zeito made to move away, but his whole system seized up from the freezing chills ripping through him as Baito attacked the front of Zeito's neck with his teeth. Zeito grabbed Baito's shoulders and pushed with all his might. But Zeito's strength was leaving him fast. He wondered if he was even pushing at all as Baito licked a disgusting wet trail up Zeito's cheek.

Zeito had to think fast if he was to have any chance at this at all. Baito was calling every single shot. Baito was controlling Zeito simply because he knew everything about Zeito. Because he knew every place that made Zeito weak in the knees...every place that would force Zeito to bite his lip painfully to stop the sounds that threatened to come forth. If this kept up, Zeito didn't know if he would be able to stand up straight for much longer. He did NOT want to think where Baito was taking this.

He had to think...

Think...it was becoming harder to do so as seconds passed by.

If Baito knew everything about Zeito, then the reverse had to be true...

Zeito's eyes snapped open (He couldn't recall when he had closed them) and he grit his teeth as he grabbed a handful of Baito's hair.

Baito gasped in surprised pleasure as Zeito yanked Baito's hair back sharply. It was in that moment of surprise that Zeito knew he had to escape. He shoved Baito away from him as hard as he could and Baito tumbled to the ground roughly.

Baito growled annoyed, but by the time he looked up from the ground, Zeito had already taken off running. Baito jutted his lip out in a disappointed pout, saddened by his escape prey. He hadn't expected Zeito to know he liked hair pulling. This was going to make things very interesting from now on. The pout on Baito's lips was quickly replaced with a sinister smirk.

"One now knows my secret. This could start to become fun ZeiZei Nii-chan..."

000000000000000000000000

"OH KAITO NII-SAN~!" Miku Hatsune announced the next day as she walked into the manor without even knocking. "We're returning Nigaito-chan to you! He was DELIGHTFUL! Thanks for letting him stay with us!"

Little Nigaito wobbled into the room with a dizzied step, grateful to finally be back home again

"Ah! Thanks for returning him in once piece Miku-chan!" Kaito laughed as he and a few other brothers came into the front room to greet their youngest brother.

"My pleasure!" she called before skipping back out the door she had come through.

"Kaito nii-san. I'm sleepy" Nigaito swayed trying to will the swirls out of his eyes.

"Nigaito nii-san~!"

Nigaito blinked at the new voice that entered the room and he was surprised to see a white and red Shion he had never met before appear from behind Kaito. Nigaito tilted his head curiously.

"My name is Baito!" Baito smiled down at Nigaito. "I'm the newest in the family! So that makes you my big brother! You'll take care of me wont you?"

Nigaito eyes widened in excitement at the thought of a new brother. Especially one that called him "Nii-san"

"A-a-ah! Of c-c-corse!" Nigaito stuttered bashfully. "I'll! I'll! I'll be the best big brother ever! You can count on me!"

"Yay~!" Baito proclaimed with a bubbly voice before pulling Nigaito into a grateful hug which Nigaito instantly returned.

The door to the next room opened and Zeito entered as he continued to tug his scarf up for the 10th time that day, determined to hide the bite marks and hickeys from the night before.

He froze in place at the sight of Baito holding the small and innocent green Shion. Baito's eyes darted quickly over to Zeito before an evil grin, unseen by both Nigaito and Kaito, set upon Baito's features. Baito then proceed to lick his lips greedily looking from Zeito to Nigaito telling Zeito EXACTLY what he had in plan for his other brothers.

Zeito eyes widened in horror

Taito wouldn't be the only Shion that Zeito would have to keep out of trouble from now on...


End file.
